


the nights disappointment

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: oikawa is big dumdum and emotional and... trashy
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Kudos: 34





	the nights disappointment

Iwaizumi was a deep sleeper. He always was. Definitely. So, what the hell woke him up tonight? 

Was it the warmth of his room? He didn't bring a fan in and it was mid-summer. 

Was it the mattress? That stupid spring digging into side. 

Maybe he just needed the toilet. 

Maybe it was Oikawa. The idiot crashing on a futon next to Hajime's bed. 

Iwaizumi huffed, looking at the time on his bedside cabinet. 3:42am. Great. He was annoyed he woke up. They only went to bed like two hours ago -after he convinced Toruu to go to sleep- and he's never going to be able to fall back to sleep. 

"Iwa-chan," Hajime heard Oikawa whimper,"Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Wake up, please, Iwa-chan." 

So, it was him! The idiot barges in, declaring a sleepover then wakes him up in the night! Iwaizumi knew he should have told Oikawa to go back home. 

"Iwa-chan," 

"Oikawa, shut up and go back to sleep." 

Toruu gave a little gasp, "You're awake?" 

"I am now, shittykawa. You woke me up," Iwaizumi scowled, turning on the bedside lamp, "Wait, what's wrong?" 

Oikawa hid his face, "Nothing," he murmured. 

Like hell is nothing wrong. Hajime had hardly ever seen Toruu Oikawa cry. So, why here? Why now? 

Iwaizumi sighed, moving out of his bed and next to Toruu, "Hey," he said, "Tell me what's wrong, Oikawa." 

"I already told you nothing is wrong, Iwa-chan." 

"Yeah, like I believe you," Toruu let out a sigh at that statement, "C'mon Oikawa," 

"Iwa-chan, just leave me alone," Oikawa pouted, and Hajime broke a fuse. 

Iwaizumi lifted the boy up by his t-shirt and shouted, "Look, I don't know how to help you when you won't tell me what's wrong!" 

Oikawa let out a laugh, "Aww, Iwa-chan is being nice!" he squealed, lifting himself from Iwaizumi's grip and faced Hajime, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me," 

Iwaizumi huffed, "Oikawa," he said, "Stop lying to me," 

"I don't know what you mean," 

"You're not fine, don't lie to me," 

"Iwa-chan, I'm fine," 

"You were basically crying on my doorstep," Hajime moved himself closer to the other boy, "Oikawa, tell me before I kick you out and take you home," 

Toruu flinched, "Please, don't," he whispered, grabbing Iwaizumi's shoulder, pulling him closer, "I don't want to go home," 

Hajime sighed, "Move over, idiot," 

Oikawa did as was said and snuggled to his Iwa-chan. 

"What's going on at home?" Iwaizumi asked, wrapping his arms protectively around Oikawa, who sniffed. 

"I don't want to go back," he mumbled, "Can I stay with you forever?" 

"Ugh, no," 

"What happened to nice Iwa-chan!?" 

"You can't stay forever, Oikawa. I don't have an official babysitter license," 

"Neither do my parents, apparently," 

Hajime stopped his snarky comment before it could come out and said, "Are your parents still working all the time?" 

Toruu hummed as an answer, "I hate being in that big house by myself sometimes," he said, "So the only thing I could think of is coming to you," 

"For a 'sleepover'" 

"Yeah," he replied, "and you made me sleep on a futon!" 

Iwaizumi laughed. 

"I come here, looking for comfort and cuddles and you make me sleep on a futon!" Oikawa joined in laughing, "I have never been so offended and disappointed in my life," 

"I'm sowee," Hajime teased, "I didn't know cuz you didn't tell me," 

"Oops," Toruu nuzzled into Iwaizumi's neck, "Thanks for letting me stay, Iwa-chan," 

"Whatever, shittykawa," He responded, "Go to sleep," 

"Aye," Oikawa grinned, "Nighty, Iwa-chan," 

"Goodnight, Oikawa, you moron,"


End file.
